Ahsoka Tano
Summary Ahsoka Tano, nicknamed Snips by her master, was a Togruta Jedi Padawan during the Clone Wars, the conflict between the Galactic Republic, the dominant galactic government of the time, and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, the faction of planetary and sectorial governments seeking to leave it. Tano was assigned to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker by Jedi Grand Master Yoda, and showed an eagerness to prove herself worthy to be his apprentice. Tano was involved in the defeat of the Separatist army on the planet Christophsis, and was important to Republic efforts during the Battle of Teth. Along with Skywalker, Tano was instrumental in acquiring the Republic's safe passage through Hutt Space, due to her part in rescuing the son of Jabba the Hutt, which ensured an alliance between the Republic and the Hutts. Along with her Master, Tano proved a key figure during the events surrounding the Separatist superweapon, the Malevolence, a ship capable of destroying entire Republic fleets with its dreaded ion cannons. Partially due to her involvement in the crisis, the Republic was able to destroy the superweapon, removing yet another advantage possessed by the Confederacy. Later, Tano would duel the feared General Grievous himself, becoming one of the few Jedi to survive such an encounter with the cyborg. Along with Mirialan Jedi Master Luminara Unduli, Tano was involved in the failed Republic effort to foil a mission mounted by Dark Acolyte Asajj Ventress to rescue Viceroy Nute Gunray and engaged the Dark Jedi in an extended duel. Later, she was a key figure in the rescue of Jedi Master Aayla Secura during the Sky Battle of Quell, and later participated in the defense of the planet Maridun, where Separatist General Lok Durd attempted to use an experimental weapon on the planet's inhabitants. Notably, Tano helped to ensure that the deadly Blue Shadow Virus was not released into key Republic systems by the Separatists, and also fought in the Battle of Ryloth, helping to eliminate the Separatist blockade surrounding the planet and allow invasion forces to land, during which she led a squadron for the first time. Ahsoka Tano is Anakin Skywalker's Padawan, she is a Togruta. She was found by Plo Koon, while he was on a mission. Ahsoka has been on many missions, with her Master, like when they both had to rescue Jabba's son, Rotta, nicknamed "Stinky" by Ahsoka. After her friend Barriss Offee betrayed her and framed her for things she did not do such as bombing the Jedi Temple and killing someone she was arrested by her own clone troopers and was about to be found guilty but Barriss told the court that she was behind the attack and even though she was welcomed back to the Jedi Order she choose to leave due to she cannot learn to trust herself. During the Rebellion against the Empire she took the secret identity known as Fulcrum where she was part of a Rebel cell against the Empire. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B, possibly higher | Unknown Name: Ahsoka Tano/Fulcrum Origins: Star Wars Gender: Female Age: 16 as of Season 5 | 32 as of Season 1 Classification: Togruta Former Jedi Padawan/Rebel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina, endurance, precognition/prescience, Force enhanced reflexes/reactions, clairvoyance, telepathy, psychometry, telekinesis, telekinetic blasts and shields, aura sensing, enhanced senses and perceptions, mind/memory manipulation, various lightsaber combat skills, skilled swordswoman, skilled unarmed combatant, energy manipulation (can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at her), regeneration (mid-low; in the form of Force Healing) Attack Potency: City Block Level+ (has crushed numerous LR-57 combat droids with debris, has helped support the weight of a Venator-class Star Destroyer's bridge with the help of Master Plo Koon, can trade physical strikes with General Grievous, and contributed to the collapse of a large ice cliff on Ilum); able to cut those with durability similar to General Grievous' with lightsabers | Unknown Speed: Sub-Relativistic (capable of defensively fighting off General Grievous and Asajj Ventress); Lightspeed reactions augmented by precognition | Unknown Lifting Strength: Peak Human+; can be augmented to Superhuman Levels thanks to Force amplification Striking Strength: Class GJ+ with Force amplification (capable of trading blows with General Grievous) Durability: Peak Human Level+ naturally; City Block Level+ with Force amplification (has tanked large explosions from grenades fairly early in her career) | Unknown Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: Extended human melee range with lightsabers, dozens of meters with Force powers Standard Equipment: A pair of lightsabers Intelligence: Skilled and experienced combatant. By Rebels, she's the one coordinating the budding Rebel Alliance. Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques * Force Healing: Accelerates the body's natural healing process at a rapid pace. Master practitioners of the art can even heal themselves from fatal injuries in a short span of time (like being cooked alive, punctured lungs, etc). * Telekinesis: Ahsoka can use this through the Force to put her mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding herself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. * Telepathy: Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation and manipulation. Ahsoka has exhibited command of the Jedi power "Mind Trick". * Tutaminis: Through the Force, Ahsoka can draw potentially harmful energy into her body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. This being a power taught to all Jedi younglings, Ahsoka is bound to be capable of using it to some extent. Key: The Clone Wars | Rebels Note':' Respect Thread Category:Characters Category:Movie characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Jedi Category:Mind Users Category:Alien Category:Martial Artist Category:Swordsmen Category:Psychics Category:Energy Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Tier 8